I Didn't Realize
by Alley Parker
Summary: It's a song fic to a song writen by me I Didn't Realize Lizzie had endd her relationship with Gordo but now she relized that she loves him. Can she get him back? LG. R&R.


Disaclaimer: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire charicters **BUT** I do own the song

* * *

****

**I look into your eyes and I ask you why**

**You tell me it's been over since I said goodbye**

**Can you forget and can you forgive**

**How do you expect me to now live**

**I've realized my mistake and I want you back**

**Baby there is still a chance to get back on track**

The cold air swept through Lizzie McGuire's hair blowing it in the wind. The boy in front of her was once only a friend but then had become her boyfriend. She was so afraid of this change that she decided to walk away from the relationship.

**I was in love only with you**

**Baby I am scared and lost what do I do**

**I didn't realize how important you where**

**Until I decided to walk out the door**

She didn't realize how important he was to her until she couldn't see him anymore. She never thought that she ould care so much. He was the most importent person in her life all of a sudden. The problem was...he was out of her life thanks to her.

**And now you confront me with all these questions**

**And I wish I could give you adequate answers**

**Babe I just want to do what is right**

**Don't want to make a mistake tonight**

**Oh why can't you just open up your heart to me**

**Inside me there burns a love that longs to be free**

He didn't speak just looked at her and when he did spak he just asked questions. "Did you lie to me?" "did you ever love me?" "Why did you break up with me if you claim you care?" Lizzie stared at him and stuttered answers. "No." "Y-yes." "I-I w-was sc-scared of my fee-feelings."

**I was in love only with you**

**Baby I am scared and lost what do I do**

**I didn't realize how important you where**

**Until I decided to walk out the door**

Her eyes met his and they stared at each other for a long time. neather deciding to speak first. "Please if you would let me explain-"

"If you had talked to me Lizzie it would all have been so much easier!"

"What was I suppose to tell you! I didn't feel like I was suppose to have these feelings. Miranda said that it was fine and natral but I didn't feel that way!"

**Now I wish that all this I could just ignore**

**Why can't you see you are the one I adore**

**I wish you could forget all the pain**

**And now come back and trust me again**

**Here I stand in front of you so lost and so scared**

**Please can you remember about how you once cared**

"Why did you feel that way?" his voice was on the breaking edge. "Because I am not tall, not popular, I don't have nice hair. Why?"

"It's just that...no none of those reasons is why...well I just never expected to fall for my best friend."

"You herd the Madison twins talking didn't you? Yea I herd them too 'I cn't believe Lizzie McGuire is going out with Gordon. It's gross!'"

Lizzie twitched when he quoted the conversation she in fact did over here.

"I didn't think that you would be so shallow Lizzie!"

**I was in love only with you**

**Baby I am scared and lost what do I do**

**I didn't realize how important you where**

**Until I decided to walk out the door**

"Please" she said hellessly" all I want is for you to listen! I as wrong I didn't realize ht you ment so uch until I let you go..."

"So is that uppose to be an excuse?"

"Look all I want is a second chance..."

**You say that the feelings you felt are still there now**

**So tell me can I make you mine again somehow**

**Does your wounded pride stand in your way?**

**You are quite and lost for what to say**

**Oh I wish you would give me a chance to explain**

**Believe me that things once again can be the same**

"Lizzie I still love you if that's what you want to know. That's never going to change no matter what."

"Then what's the problem?" Lizzie's voice was filled with desperation.

"Look I just don't know maybe you are right. maybe we aren't right for each other."

"This is all about pride isn't it!" she suddenly screamed" I can't believe this! It's the problem with you guys! And as I see now all of you!"

She waited for his response but he didn't voice one.

**I was in love only with you**

**Baby I am scared and lost what do I do**

**I didn't realize how important you where**

**Until I decided to walk out** **the door**

"Lizzie stop yelling please" he said finally.

"Stop? how can I top?"

"Lizzie your thowing acusations about pride and old hearted ness but you have no right. I can't trust you when I feel like your cheeting on me with ethen Craft."

"WHAT?" Lizzie practically exploded.

"You and Craft..."

"That's crazy! Ethan was always right we don't have enough chemistry besides he is dating Kate. Listen you were acusing me to listning to the grls who said our relationship was wrong but you are ful on believeing ruthless gossip! I would have never cheeted on you! I would never go that low!"

**I see it you don't believe a word I say**

**You look and say "We had a chance until that day-"**

**But I interrupt you with a kiss**

**Yes I know you weren't expecting this**

**Then you stammer as you say" I tried being strong"**

**I ask you what happened you say "You took too long"**

Lizzie could see plainly that he didn't belive her.

"We had a chance I would have never brought it up until-"

Lizzie leaned forward and gave him the sweatest of kisses.

When she withdrew he stammered" i-i din't wan-want t-to believe what th-they said but how could I not? I kept up all hopes I tried pushing away negetive thoughts..." he trailed of to end with a igh.

"Well what happined? Why can't you now pove yourself as the strong man I know you are?"

"You took to long to decide and then decided against us. And now you took to long to realie you needed me. My faith has faded."

**I was in love only with you**

**Baby I am scared and lost what do I do**

**I didn't realize how important you where**

**Until I decided to walk out the door**

"So you are going to give up on me just like that?" Lizzie asked. She stared into his eyes and prayed that he would just understand. She wished she could explain. Ethan? It sounded so funny. Her and Craft. That had been so long agao she had grown up by now.

"Lizzie I think it's for the better. I have been ok lately. maybe it's better for us to be just friends."

"Just friends right...how do you expect me to be just your friend after all this?"

"You don't have to...but I think that we both wouldn't want to see our friendship in ruins."

"It's already in ruins..." Lizzie trailed" It's already in ruins Gorod."

**But I know deep inside you still do care**

**And treasure all the time we were able to share**

**So I'll give you one last kiss so sweat**

**My last chance to swipe you off your feel**

**And look I'm sorry 'bout what happened between us**

**And no matter what I'll never forget you 'cause**

Lizzie started walking away. Gordo yelled after her but she didn't turn back for any last looks.

:Liz please!" Gordo caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

Lizzie turned around and kissed his cheek. "You know Gordo I'd just like to be alone. I just really wanna be alone Maybe we can be friends...maybe. But I need time ok?"

He nodded dully.

Lizzie walked away into the dark. She knew somehow though that Gordo still cared and wth any luck he would return to her. Memories streemed like film without sound before Lizzie's eyes. Good happy times. Was it her fault they had ended. Yes. Was it Gordo's falt that they didn't begin again. Yes. But how could she blame the love of her life?

**I was in love only with you**

**Baby I am scared and lost what do I do**

**I didn't realize how important you where**

**Until I decided to walk out the door**


End file.
